Kyori
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Amor… ¿Cuántas personas te preguntaron si era posible sentir aquello de esa forma?, nadie lo creía, porque simplemente una persona que nunca lo sintió no sabría definir el sentimiento real de amar a una persona atreves de un cristal, nadie es capaz de entender aquel fuerte sentimiento que se puede sentir por alguien que está tan lejos de ti.
1. Distancia

**Kyori**

.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?-_

_-Veo unos Videos-_

_-Tú y tus videos-_

.

Las sonrisas que surgían frente a la computadora cada día que pasaba siempre estaban ahí, algunas disimuladas, otras más amplias, cualquier pequeño comentario podía hacerte sacar una sutil sonrisa sobre su persona, te hacía sentir alegre, completa, feliz.

Cada día, estirándote en tu cama, con un sonrojo notorio en tu rostro de vez en cuando mientras notabas como las horas pasaban rápidamente frente a tus ojos y los mensajes se aglomeraban en tu computadora.

_._

_-Uhm… tengo sueño-_

_-¿Qué hora es allá? ¿Las 4:00 am?-_

_-¡Hai!-_

_._

3:00, 4:00, quizá 6:00 am. El tiempo _**pasó**_ rápidamente cada día, nunca has tenido conciencia real de ello, simplemente pasaba el tiempo y tú eras feliz, disfrutando de su plática a pesar de lo diferente que podía ser.

Tardes, noches, madrugadas, cada segundo frente a la computadora fue valioso para ti y se quedó en tu recuerdo eternamente, los días transcurren, los meses, los años.

_._

_-¿Estas?-_

_-Si-_

_-¿Qué tienes?-_

_-Nada-_

_._

Algunos días no eran tan felices para ti, te sentías triste y dolida, dabas vueltas en tu cama con desesperación ante la idea de que él se hubiese enfadado. Pero no siempre era enfado, eran diferentes situaciones.

A veces simplemente _**no**_ tenía ganas de platicar.

Pero no tiene importancia, tú le harás compañía y seguirás frente a aquella computadora ante la mirada enfada de tus padres por ello.

La vida podía ser tan **_extraña_** y tan_** injusta**_ a veces.

_._

_-¿Qué sientes por mí?-_

_-Amor-_

_-He sonreído al leer eso-_

_._

Amor… ¿Cuántas personas te preguntaron si era posible sentir aquello de esa forma?, nadie lo creía, porque simplemente una persona que nunca lo sintió no sabría definir el sentimiento _**real**_ de _**amar**_ a una persona atreves de un cristal.

Pero tú lo sabías, esos años, esos segundos, cada día, sabes muy bien que sientes y lo que está ahí, no tienes dudas al respecto porque tu corazón ha elegido.

Eres una mujer que ha amado a _**una**_ sola persona durante toda su vida a través de un_** cristal.**_

¿Aquello era triste o una romántica historia de amor?

_._

_-No entiendo porque te gusta tanto ese video-_

_-¿Dibuja conmigo? ¡Es hermoso!-_

_-No le veo lo hermoso-_

_-Quieren estar juntos aún __**separados**__ por un cristal-_

_._

Los años pasaron, pasaste de ser una niña de 14 años a ser casi una mujer de 18 que pronto entraría a la universidad. Tenías todo un futuro que alguien desearía por delante, pero había algo especial que deseabas tú.

Le quieres a _**él.**_

Quieres sentirlo, abrazarlo, cubrirte de su calor y susurrar todas esas palabras de amor que tantas veces escribiste.

_._

_-Quiero estar contigo-_

_-también yo-_

_._

¿Por qué debía ser así? Podrían estar juntos, podrían ser felices, pero muchas cosas se interponían entre ambos. Podías amarle demasiado, pero simplemente ambos no soportaban la idea de que nunca estarían cerca el uno del otro.

Se _**necesitaban**_ realmente

Todos esos años amándolo, a su lado, cuidándolo. Ella tenía una vida tranquila, pero la de él fue difícil y ella representaba algo bello dentro de la _**oscuridad**_ de su existencia. ¿Por qué no podía tenerla junto a él?

_._

_-¡Algún día estaremos juntos!-_

_-…-_

_-__**Lo prometo**__-_

_._

Ella se transformó en la rosa bella que continuó a su lado, pero la distancia era tan difícil soportarla. Podían estar juntos, pero, ¿Cómo lograr un viaje así? Nadie lo quería entender, nadie soportaba la idea de que una chica pasara años amando a un hombre a través del cristal.

Por qué lo amaba.

No estaba enamorada

Ella lo amaba de una manera tan fuerte que no tenía palabras para definir aquello.

_._

_-Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque no soporto la idea de tenerte tan lejos-_

_-Te amo-_

_-Yo también te amo Sakura-_

_._

Aquello te dolió _**más**_ que cualquier cosa.

Y era extraño, porque a pesar de que ya no eran una pareja, seguían preocupándose el uno por el otro, seguían hablando juntos, seguías celándolo y él seguía tratándote como algo _**especial**_ dentro de su _**existencia.**_

_._

_-Ya no quiero vivir-_

_-No digas eso-_

_-…-_

_._

¿Cómo no preocuparte por él? Tantos años amándolo, simplemente tu no dejarías de preocuparte, asustarte y buscar darle tu amor aunque no fueran una pareja completamente, simplemente no estaba detrás de ti el dejar solo a aquel hombre de ojos negros.

Quizá, quizá de algún modo lo visitarías.

Tal vez.

_._

_-Iré a visitar a Naruto y ver qué pasa-_

_-Espero que estés bien-_

_-No sé cuándo volveré-_

_-__**Te esperaré**__-_

_._

Y lo esperaste por _**años.**_

Nunca nadie te tocó, buscaste cada día viajar a verlo, pero perdiste contacto con él.

A pesar de ello tu amor continuó fuerte en tu corazón, hasta aquel día donde lograste viajar a su lado. No sabías su lugar, así que debiste visitar a la última persona que supo sobre su persona.

**_-Naruto-_**

Y allí estabas, frente a la puerta, con una sonrisa y tus maletas, dispuesta a explicarle que hacías allá a pesar de que ya habían pasado tantos años donde tampoco pudiste hablar con aquel rubio de ojos azules que fue tan importante para ambos, a pesar de vivir lejos de los dos de igual manera.

Él te miró y la alegría en su rostro _**murió.**_

Lo último que sientes es el fuerte abrazo que te proporciona mientras lagrimas brotan de sus ojos azules, sosteniéndote.

Y ahí te enteras.

**Sasuke ****_nunca_** se quedó con **Naruto.**

Dejó sus maletas y se fue, desapareció, buscó una manera de acabar con su vida y lo _**consiguió**_. Naruto nunca fue capaz de decírtelo a través de aquel cristal, por eso perdió su contacto contigo hasta el día que fuera capaz de decirte aquella triste verdad.

Las lágrimas brotan por tus ojos verdes mientras caminas en dirección a aquel cementerio donde eres guiada por tu rubio amigo y su mujer de ojos blancos. Mirando su tumba te inclinas. Una sonrisa triste surge en tu rostro mientras miras aquella estructura, pasando tus delicados dedos por aquel mármol.

Cumpliste, fuiste a verlo, en algún momento de tu vida fuiste hasta estar a su lado.

_**A pesar de que tardaste años.**_

_._

_-Algún día iré a verte-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-Aunque sea lo último que haga-_

_-¿Y si yo ya no estoy vivo?-_

_-¡Aun así iré!-_

_-La distancia es muy grande-_

_-No me importa, iré a tu lado-_

_-¿Y Me seguirás amando?-_

_-Durante toda mi vida __**Sasuke Uchiha**__-_

_._

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Tiniebla

_-¡Perdón, Perdón! Debí conectarme más temprano-_

_-Está bien, No importa-_

_-P-pero Sasuke-kun, prometí venir temprano, yo, lo siento-_

_-Entiendo, Tenías cosas que hacer ¿No?-_

_-Hai-_

Suspiro, tal vez eso estaba mal, la hacía desesperar a ella. ¿Debía hacerla desesperar?, bueno, él mismo estaba desesperado, no fue hace más de unos momentos cuando tenía un enorme ataque de ansiedad.

Se **moría **por verla, y estaba preocupado por lo mismo.

¡Ella no llegaba!, y él estaba ahí solo en esa oscura habitación esperando impaciente por verla, llegó a pensar que no aparecería y que entonces él tendría que deprimirse más en su mundo, o incluso pensó que le ocurrió algo, tal vez alguien la lastimó y él ni si quiera estaba ahí cuidándola.

Ja, mentiras, él la lastimaba más que cualquiera.

_-¿Estás enojado?-_

_-No-_

_-¡Pero estas cortante!-_

_-Yo siempre soy así-_

_-Si te molestó que Sai escribiera eso, yo lo siento-_

_-…-_

_-¿Sasuke?-_

Y es que era injusto.

Estaban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, y cuando al fin podía verla por la webcam gracias a que se hizo la bendita cuenta, ¿Qué se encuentra?

A un idiota con toda su cara estampada en la computadora. ¿Quién era ese idiota? ¿Qué relación tenía con Sakura? ¡Por qué rayos se reían juntos y estaba tan pegado a ella! Él debería ser quien estuviera ahí con ella, abrazándola y riéndose mientras ven cosas, no otro.

Había perdido todo, estaba **_solo _**en ese miserable mundo, no podían culparlo por desear tenerla a ella solo para él.

-_¿Qué paso con toda tu familia Sasuke-kun?-_

_-…-_

_-Oh, perdón, yo no quería-_

_-Todos ellos murieron-_

¿Cómo poder continuar si estabas solo?, tus padres muertos, toda tu **_enorme _** familia sin querer saber nada de ti por considerarte un bastardo.

Vivir en las calles, saber a cuanta cosa te obligaron, que lo poco y nada que tengas debas ganarlo en un trabajo que no sirve de nada, donde apenas te pagan por todo lo que debes hacer.

Y solo las paredes de tu habitación saben la cantidad de ocasiones en las que trataste de suicidarte para acabar con todo eso.

Si no fuera por la señora Chiyo de la habitación de al lado probablemente debiste fallecer hace mucho.

Y bueno, si no fuera por aquella chica de pelo rosa que entró como un tornado en tu triste existencia.

_-Siento… Siento amor por ti Sasuke-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-Sí, aunque sé que estas lejos y quizá suene tonto, yo-_

_-Yo también te amo-_

Y que bello fue todo en esos momentos.

La tenías, tenías su amor, todos los días juntos, durmiendo con sus cámaras conectadas, sonriendo, riendo, compartiendo secretos íntimos uno con el otro.

Pasaron los años entre risas, lágrimas, peleas y promesas de un encuentro.

Cada maldito día era más difícil, saber que la tenías lejos, soñar cada noche con ella entre tus brazos dándote tu calor.

Sabías que no aguantarías mucho tiempo más, pero no porque ella no deseara estar contigo, sino porque todo era tan difícil que solo deseabas descansar, y evitar que ella siguiera con su vida atada a la tuya, cuando se merecía tener una vida normal con alguien cerca de él.

-_¡Solo quiero estar contigo!-_

_-…-_

Incluso soñaba fantástico.

Tener a una chica que jamás tuvo a alguien más, que deseaba estar solo para ti. ¿Por qué ese Dios que se supone te cuida se empeñaba en darle algo tan bello si lo tendría lejos?; Era un martirio tenerla y no tenerla.

Y lo supo, supo que no lo soportaría cuando ella le prometió viajar después de terminar sus estudios.

Decidió alejarla, dejarla ser, ser cruel o solo no hablar, finalmente terminaste con ella.

_-Sigues siendo importante para mi-_

_-tu también-_

Y vaya que dolió, no podías evitar seguir cuidandola, celandola, darle tu cariño, porque simplemente lo unico humano y lo unico bueno de tu corazón estab en su cálida palma, esa palma que a veces deseabas tocar a travez del cristal, que no solo fuera un frio contacto por cámara.

Dentro de sus intentos de distancia, Solo sus ojos expresaban el profundo amor por ella, el cómo suspiraba cada noche añorándola, el cómo dentro de sus momentos oscuros ella suponía una luz tenue.

Pero no era un hombre tan fuerte, por mucho que ella pensara lo contrario.

Y lo decidió.

…

..

.

Tal vez, tal vez en otra vida, en una reencarnación, ambos podrían estar juntos, no a kilómetros de distancia, si no uno al lado del otro, con esa hermosa familia de la que siempre hablaron.

Tal vez en su otra vida no volvería a utilizar de excusa a su mejor amigo, no huiría como un cobarde con una soga, y no se volvería a colgar de un árbol de cerezos a las 3 de la mañana bajo el velo de la noche.

No perdería su último aliento añorando haberla conocido.

_..._

_.._

_._

_No me olvides._

* * *

**N/A: **Este es una segunda parte de la historia de Sasuke, es más para mostrar algo de su visión, tal vez sea mucho más corto que el anterior capítulo, pero espero que lo disfrutaran de igual manera.


End file.
